The Lost Soul
by cenz
Summary: Chapter 2 is up!Cenz is now backSorry for the long delay!Warning:Shounen-ai with Tezu x Fuji pairing.Please read and review!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Cenz Konomi??Hahahah!!joudan joudan,not mine.

Warning:Shoune-ai/yaoi.Don't read it if you hate it.

A/N: Konichiwa mina!!I'm back again!Yeah!!!This is about the story how homosexual people feels. They were cast aside from the community. Please read it with your heart and understand them.

**_Chapter 1 of The Lost Soul_**

A light-brown haired man was locking his apartment door when 2 middle age woman who was his neighbors is gossiping.

"Ah!Ohayo Kunimitsu-kun." One of the woman greeted him.

"Aaa..............Ohayo....." the stoic man bowed a little and walked away. His hand is holding an office bag, it's clear that he's going to work. As the tall man turned his body he can heard his neighbors started to gossip again, and this time it's about him.

"Nee........Kawanara-san,Who is he? He's so handsome!"

"Aa.....Tezuka Kunimitsu.Yeah...sure........he's handsome but................." The older woman's body came closer and whispered something.

//Here they goes......................// Tezuka closed his eyes //It's about us again.............//

"HEE!!!!SONA!!!!!Hountouni?!" The whispered obaasan yelled.

"SSSTT!!" Kawanara-san hissed, asking her friend to lower his voice.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Tezuka-kun,would you handle this for me?" a man put a bunch files on Tezuka's desk. "I've a date today, but boss ask me to finish this before tomorrow.

"Ok......I'll put it on your desk when it's ready."

"Ah!Arigatou!" the man walked back to his desk.

Tezuka sighed as he see the bunch of files. He has to work overtime again today, and no one gonna stay to accompany him. They're scared.....they always get scared when they're too close to him....they even avoid to be in one room alone with him......they feel disgusted...

Tezuka changed his glance from his worksheet to a framed picture.

//I wish you were here.................//

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^6

Tezuka's hand loosed the tie of his necktie, he finally finished it all. The office was dark, the only light was from his table lamp. He looked at his watch.

//10 o'clock.//

He stacked the files and put it on his friend's desk. Well........it's not suitable to use the words 'friend', he just using Tezuka...

_'Please............promise me....you'll live happily even without me by your side........promise me Tezuka...please.....'_

That sound suddenly echoed at his mind. A tear dropped on the files followed by the other tears.

"Gomenasai................I couldn't fulfill my promise......gomen......gomene......" He clenched his fist.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The sound of closed door was heard, a man turn on the light.Tezuka laid his exhausted body on the sofa. He didn't feel hungry although he hasn't eat anything whole day. His body lost his appetite, in the other hand, his heart lose his warmth. He lifted his left hand and gazed at the silver ring on his middle finger.

"Fuji....................................." he kissed it, and the clear liquid rolled. "Come back to me Fuji...............please.........."

*TBC*

A/N: HAAAAA!!! Cliffhanger! I just love it!!!Are you curious about the next chapter now?HAHAHA!!If you are, I win!!!!YEAHHH!!!!This is the longest story I've ever made with Fuji x tezuka.Usually I just leave it to be one chapter. ^_____^ ;

Anyway, please review.

**_*Thanks for reading*_**


	2. The Lost Soul2

**_Disclaimer:_****** Whatever.......

**_Warning:_****** contain shounen-ai, boy x boy realtionship.Tezuka x Fuji,Tezuka x Ryoma

_**A/N: **Finally I come back to this fan fiction web, and I was surprised to see there's a lot of changes here since the last time I update my silly stories. Glad to be back, with new mei'm more mature now and maybe changes in my writing style. Still, a lot more for me to learn about. Here we are,Cenz is now back.Yay me!!_

**_The Lost Soul_**

**_chapter 2_**

**_by:Cenz_**

The sound of the rain woke the man from his sleep. He sat up and rubbed his silky hair, then he gazed outside through the bedroom window.

"Same dream again......I'm enough of this....." he murmured while throwing his body back to the cozy but cold bed.

The kitchen was in dim situation. It's gloomy outside and the owner didn't intend to turn on the lamp.Tezuka opened the fridge which actually didn't contain many things. His hand lured to a brown can with a 'Mr. brown' label on it.

He stopped.

Tezuka......another coffee again? It's not too nice, you know.....

The stoic man curved a sad smile and closed the fridge's door.

The road wasn't too friendly for everyone to walk on, since it's still raining heavily and it impede people activities. But for Tezuka,it's just the same whether it's raining or not. He wore a long black coat that reach passed his knee. While his well trained body wrapped in a white long sleeve shirt and long black pants. It's sure to catch everybody eyes, especially girls. Some of them rustled with blushing face.Tezuka just walked calmly past everyone. His right hand hold a black umbrella while the others carried a bunch of white roses.

Tezuka squatted in front a tomb with unreadable expression. His left hand put the flowers in front of the tomb, while his right hand was holding the umbrella. He stared at the tomb for quite a long time before the umbrella fell from his grip.

Tezuka lowered his face.

The rain poured on him.......it made his vision through the glasses blurred. Or maybe......it's not the rain after all. He bit his lips while letting his tears flew, becoming one with the rain. Then his lips whispered.........

"Fuji..................."

He called that name over and over again with a crushed emotion on his face. just then, a shadow appeared from behind, and the rain wasn't pouring on Tezuka anymore.

He lifted his face.

"Are you okay mister?"

A boy with green hair stared at him while holding an umbrella to cover Tezuka from the rain. The stoic man turned his face back to gaze at the tomb.

The smaller boy too, stared at it.

"I'm fine........thank you for the umbrella......" Tezuka stood up and fix his eyeglasses position. Just when Tezuka turned to find his umbrella, he realized that it's not there.

"Searching for these?"

Tezuka shifted his glare to the smaller body, he just realized that the boy is as wet as him, and he's holding Tezuka's umbrella.

"Sorry...." the boy handed the umbrella to him.

"You're wet...."

"You too..." the boy made a cold grin and he tool out his hand.

"Echizen Ryoma."

"Kunimitsu Tezuka..." Tezuka said in cold tone, didn't intend to shake hand with the mysterious boy.Ryoma put his hand back to his jean pocket.

"you're all wet and you can come with me if you want a place to cover......" Tezuka turned away with his right hand holding the umbrella and walked away.Ryoma stared at him. His legs made a small run to follow the taller man's pace and walked side by side with him.....Through the rain without knowing they're weaving their destiny string.

And the tomb is still there poured by the heavy rain, it blurred the words carved on it.........but it still could be seen.....

_**In the embrace of God**_

_**here rest the angel of everyone's heart**_

_**Fuji Syuusuke**_

**_to be continue......._**

**_N/A: How's that? I tried my best. Noticed any wrong grammar, change of writing style? Please review!! Tell me what you're thinking about my story, your comment can help me to improve. And don't forget to visit my site, okay, it's not the right place for advertising but, hey!! You're reading my story! Take your time to visit my site and help it improve by sending me your works from poem, fan art, wallpapers, and fan fiction. See you in the next chapter._**

**_thank you for reading_**

**_best regards_**

**_Cenz_**


End file.
